My Eternal Sunshine
by Harlan.Blythe.Ambrose
Summary: Bella searches for the comfort of Jacob after Edward has left her in the forest. Takes place during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**-I wrote this while stuck in Saturday school one weekend. Let me know what you think guys. It's by no mean's my best, just the result of a little boredom and ALOT of free time.  
=]

_Disclaimer: I do not own **Twilight**, though I wouldn't mind havin' a little peice of that RPatz  
=P_

1/14/09

I had finally come to the realization that he wasn't coming back, and that the last six months of my life had just been a lie. Edward had finally come to the conclusion that he deserved more than me, at least, in my eyes he did.

All that was left was a shell of my former self, my broken spirit barely lingering behind after the destruction that had so suddenly wrought its way inside my life. I hated that I had let myself trust him, had given in to my feelings and let my guard down for the first and last time in my life.

There was only one person who could comfort me now, and I hoped that the bridges from our past friendship could be rebuilt once again. Heading for the phone, I managed to dial his number with my shaking fingers. The phone rang only once before his comforting voice came on the line.

"Bella."

He sounded upset, and I hoped that I had not permanently forged a wedge between our friendship.

"Jake, I-" A sob grasped my throat before I managed to choke out the rest of my sentence. The truth was, I really had no idea what to say to him. No way of knowing whether or not he could find it in his heart to forgive this poor girl who had abandoned him, only to have her heart broken and come crawling back to the comfort he had once offered.

Jake heard the heaviness behind my voice, and was immediately alarmed.

"Bella- what's wrong? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him Bella, I swear I will!"

"Jake! I'm sorry for everything. I-I need you. Please."

I knew my voice sounded pathetic, but the truth was, I had no place left to turn. Every constant I thought I had acquired in my life was gone. There was nothing left to hope for except that Jacob might have some mercy, a small spot left in his heart for a girl who had once broken it.

"Bella, I'm on my way."

The line went dead on the other end, but it was several more seconds before I could regain my composure and place the phone back to the cradle.

My Jacob, for whatever reason, still wanted to be there for me, even when I had turned my back on him. This new discovery only brought more tears to my eyes as I realized I did not deserve his loyalty. His comfort. His friendship.

I was propped on the floor against the kitchen counter, my knees pulled to my chest, my face cradled in my hands when I heard heavy footsteps crossing the kitchen floor in my direction. I felt my body being pulled upwards, into his arms. The warmth of his body and the smell of his russet skin reminded me of the dear friend I had nearly lost, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut in order to avoid the fresh torrent of tears that threatened to spill onto my cheeks.

"Bella, what has he done? Tell me what's wrong. I swear if he ever shows his face I'm gonna break it for him."

I could see the anger in Jake's eyes, hear the threatening tone in his voice, and I was a little relieved Jacob would not have the chance to hurt Edward. As much pain as I was feeling now, I wanted no harm to come to the vampire that I was sure had loved me so deeply before today.

"Jake- he's not coming back. He's gone. Forever." I had to choke out the last words as Jacob reached to wipe away the fresh tears I didn't know had formed.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry."

"Jake, you have nothing to be sorry for! _I'm_ the one who turned my back on you. _I'm_ the one who ruined our friendship, not you!"

My voice was hysterical with emotion, and I hoped Jake would not be scared away now. I needed him.

"Bella, as far as I'm concerned, our friendship was never over. There wasn't a day that passed when I didn't think of you. And although it hurt, I wanted you to be happy. If he made you happy, so be it. But-"

"Jake! I-"

"Just let me get this out. I-I love you, and even though I know you don't feel the same, just for me to be the one you turn to…That means the world to me Bella."

I couldn't recognize the look that crossed his face just then. While the anger was still evident, something about his eyes had changed. It seemed almost as if there was _hope_ there, instead of sadness.

He loved me? How was that possible? How could you love someone who couldn't love you in return?

_Easy, Bella. You know the answer to that question all too well..  
_

Fresh tears ran down my face once again as I tried to respond.

"Jake, I-I don't know what to say. I turned my back on you, and yet you're still here. I don't know how to show you just how grateful I am for you right now." I lay my head against his chest as he stroked my hair, placing a light kiss across my forehead.

"I'll always be here Bella. Even if it takes forever."

I tilted my head up in order to look into his eyes as he said this.

There was no denying the truth in his eyes. He meant it.

* * *

Jake stayed with me all evening, keeping me company and trying to make me laugh by telling stories about Sam and the rest of the pack. It seemed to work, most of the time. When he noticed me beginning to get upset he would pull me into his arms again and allow me to shed my silent tears before wiping them away from my face.

Thank God for my Jacob. I don't know what I would do if he had not returned to me.

Shortly after eleven my eyes began to droop with exhaustion and I felt Jake carrying me up to my room, despite my weak protests. Charlie was working a late shift at the station tonight, and would not return for some time. I sighed as Jake tucked me into my bed, very near dozing now. Jake was my blanket, my comfort. My eternal sun, always rising just when I thought the night would never end. He always had been, whether I knew it at the time or not. I felt something soft against my forhead, guessing it was Jacobs lips, and I took the time to thank him.

"Jacob, you really didn't have to be here and listen to me blubber all day."

My words were beginning to slur and Jake laughed at my obvious pronunciation difficulty.

"Bella, I would've been here sooner had I known. Now go to sleep before you pass out on me." I felt his arms around me one last time before his heavy footsteps crossed to the doorway, shutting it softly behind him.

"I love you, Jake." And at that moment, there was no doubt in my mind that I did in fact feel for Jake. Whether it was the same kind of love he felt for me was a completely different concept. One that I had neither the courage, nor the energy to pursue at this moment.

Jake's footsteps slowly descended down the stairway and I heard the engine of his motorcycle as he headed down the street before drifting into a deep and fitful slumber.

**A/N**-Alright guys, review and let me know what you think!! If you hated it, let me know! Constructive Criticism welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright so this wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be, but here it is. I actually don't really like it much, but a lot of people asked me to continue. So here it is!!!

_Disclaimer:_ Stephenie Meyer owns everything, this is only my imagination at work..

2/18/09

_Four months later.._

I awoke to the sound of thunder, the wind pounding rain in sheets across my window pane. The storm brewed furiously outside, and I marveled at the fierceness of nature. I had not seen a storm this strong since moving to Forks.

Making my way groggily downstairs, I noticed Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway. _Probably at work again._ I didn't blame him. Since _they_ had moved away, I had not been the easiest person to live with. Only offering up the bare minimum of myself, Charlie had long since given up trying to elicit much more than a shrug or nod from me.

I entered the kitchen, instantly reminded of the scene that had played out on that horrible night months before. I longed for the comfort Jake provided, and reached for the phone, just as a loud ring echoed through the room. Smiling, I cradled the phone in my hand's as I brought the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" My smile widened as Jake's voice came on the line, the storm causing it to crack just a bit.

"Alright, Jake. Some storm this is, huh?" Jacob laughed, calming me more than he would ever know.

"I guess so. It's just sprinkling down here in La Push. Hey, listen. You got any plans for today?" My grin widened. I had only spoken to Jacob for a few seconds, yet I was already in a better mood.

"Nope. I'm all free, Jake."

"Good, I was hoping we could hang out today. Maybe just stay in and watch a movie or something, since the weather's so bad." I could hear the hope in Jacobs question, and my smile was unavoidable as I answered.

"That sounds great, Jake. Charlie's at work, so it'll just be me and you." I was about to hang up when a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Jake, thanks."

"No problem, Bella." The line went dead and I smiled, already excited about my plans with Jacob. I quickly made myself a bowl of cereal and ran upstairs, dressing in jeans and a simple t-shirt. I tried to make the best of my unruly hair as I quickly ran a brush through it, my auburn curls hanging loosely around my shoulder's.

The thunder crashed loudly outside, reminding me of the raging storm. Before I had time to worry about Jake, I heard the front door slam open, Jake's loud voice bellowing through the hall.

"Belllaaaa?! Oh Belllaaa?!"

I laughed, taking the step's two at a time as I answered the giant waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Right here, Jake. H-How did you get here?" I noticed his dripping wet hair, as well as his bare feet. Jake grinned, running his large hand through his soaked hair before answering.

"I ran, of course. You don't expect me to _drive_ in this weather, do you?" Jake laughed at the exasperated look on my face, taking my hand and leading me to the living room before plopping down on the large dilapidated couch. I winced, not sure how much more of Jake Charlie's furniture could take. Jacob released my hand as I joined him on the couch, the thunder outside growing steadily louder. The warmth of his touch was comforting, and I was slightly disappointed when Jake let go. He had been the only thing I had truly _felt_ touch me, since..everything else had happened.

Jake laughed a little as I jumped at the thunder outside, amused by my cowardness.

"You're alright with werewolves and vampires, but _thunder_ scares you? You're ridiculous, Bella."

I tried to smile at Jake's words, but the mention of _vampires_ caught me slightly off guard. Jacob ruffled my hair before I pulled away, only barely escaping the noughie that was sure to follow.

"Alright, so we're here. Is that where your master plan ends?" I teased Jake at an attempt to change the subject, still recovering from his most recent comment. Jacob must have sensed my wariness, though he did not mention anything else about it.

"Well, I guess we could just watch a movie or something." Jacob shrugged as he rose from the couch, his hulking figure making its way to the TV at the opposite end of the room. Just as he began rummaging through the ancient movie collection, the wind howled outside, the storm turning fierce as everything went black.

"_Great_, the power's out."

**A/N:** Review my lovlies, tell me what you think!! Be honest!! =]


End file.
